My Sanctuary
by niq31
Summary: its a story of course a fanfic. same intro to everyone like edward left and bella became a vampire. but different in the middle the rising action to the end you'll see its INTERESTING i hope! my first fanfic. be nice! if u like it. just tell me! COMMENT!
1. after 25 years

EPOV

It's been so long since I left Bella, my angel…

When I close my eyes, I can only see her face.

The last time I saw her….CRYING…Full of sadness in her eyes…that I caused. I can not bare it. She doesn't deserve to be hurt, to be in the dark.

But before I take back what I said. I ran. It's for her own good. She should have a normal, happy life. Make a wonderful family and enjoy being an innocent angel.

I deserve to suffer for eternity in exchange for her happiness…

I do not deserve Bella. I'm a monster. I took her from the world…for my own selfishness. It only gave her problems and in danger.

I should be far away from her[if I can..]. I have killed so many people in my 'REBEL' years.

"EDWARD! What's happening to you man??" Emmett interrupted me in my deep taught.

"Huh?? Why? I mean…Nothing" I replied dryly.

"What? Its been 25 years since you've left her" No one dares to say her name out loud.

"Yeah, Edward you should be through with that gir…I mean her" said Rosalie

"And besides you're the one who left her and by now I bet she have a family of her own and Edward stop being like that" pointed by Rosalie

"Like what ROSE??" I spit icily

"Like that! Edward! Feeling like you lost the most…the most precious thing in the world! Like you're the saddest person here in the universe!" continued by Rosalie, while saying this every word shows the anger, sadness and disappointment that she have.

"Children, stop it. You're giving more sadness to Edward" my mother figure interrupted. I gave her a pained smile after what she said.

"Don't you think we should go back to Forks by now? Even, for a visit?" Alice said after seeing a vision that she doesn't want me to see.

"Well…." Esme trailed off

"It's up to Edward" Carlisle continued "if he can face it now, then we must go and stay there for a while"

After what my father figure said. They all looked at me with questioning look and alice being excited was jumping up and down.

I sigh…A heavy sigh…

"I think I should answer that, right??"

Everyone nodded.

"I think...Uhmm…we should…"

**-END-**


	2. we should

ENJOY reading! i own NOTHING in TWILIGHT. IT's MEYER's. :))

* * *

"I think we should go_" besides I want to check and see who Bella ma…married.__Just checking…_ as I said 'married' in my brain, suddenly a pain spung my dead heart. It aches…so much.

Carlisle again interrupted me which am I glad because I do not want to sink in sadness…even though I deserve it…

"Before we go, a friend of mine will visit us here in Alaska. Edward, Esme do you remember Cavin?? Cavin Kithe??"

I nodded and Esme said "Yes, of course"

Jasper asked "why are they visiting us? And is he a nomad that happens to be going in this direction?"

Emmett interrupted "OR! He's here to…Uhm…JUST VISIT??"

"Well, Yes Emmett you're correct. He'll visit with his family" Carlisle answered

"His family?? I taught he's only with his mate?" I asked

"Well, now he has a family like us" he answered while smiling

"Oh" is the only thing I can say.

Alice asked "How many is his Children?" with a light in her eyes like a flashlight.

Carlisle answered while thinking "hmm… I think three. If I'm correct"

Alice is going to ask again if _how many are the girls?? Or is there a girl or guy who likes shopping?? _I rolled my eyes. But before she said it Esme, our mother said "Now kids, don't ask question to your father. He's busy, he needs to go to Hospital". As she said it she gave the suit case to Carlisle and kissed him lightly.

We said or maybe hissed?? NO. We shouted "EWWW!! Get a ROOM!" while Emmett is whistling…

After that we went to our daily routine. Em and Jaz playing, Rose and Alice drees up[yeah I know] Esme painting and I daydreaming again..

**END**

* * *

Hi guys! i know its short.. like short really. but next chap will be longer than this... soo! Comments and Suggestions is a MUST! hehe. i'll be pleased if you do... :D


	3. bella's story

hey! this is the 3rd chap! hope u like it! enjoi!

* * *

BPOV

It's been 25 years since Ed… that guy left me. I still remember what he said Be safe. It's still hard to say his name.

It still gives me aches than makes me feel sad and lonely.

After he left I went to the Philippines.

I chose it because it's warm and sunny but sometimes it rains. I chose it first, it's sunny! It's not always dark and I feel somewhat safe. I'm trying to go back to my life then, before I knew him and lastly because it rains here too. It reminds me about the past that I cannot let go up until now. Even though I became a vampire. :│

I was walking in Luneta Park when I met my "PARENTS", they are my family.

My father who bit me then is named Cavin James Kithe. He is really nice! He gives me what I want [material things of course]. He is also a doctor.

My mother is Reena Antoinette Kithe. She is a fashion designer [One of the BEST if I may say].

My parents are 4000 yrs old. They are at the same age because they were bitten at the same year and age. They are actually twin which is weird because I don't know. My mother has a special power which we call gifted. She can teleport which is cool! She teleported us all at the same time. That's why they saw me in the park back then and asked if they can changed me and I said yes of course. I wasn't in my right mind actually. But it's okay. They just did it because they want to have children of their own. They were lonely, very lonely.

Now, I have siblings! My brother is Anton Jake Kithe. He nearly died because he was over dozed… by drugs. He is 17 years old when he was changed. They changed him because first, they pity him and second they want me to have a mate [which is weird.] It didn't happen because he is really like a brother to me.

My sister Catherine Immanuel Kithe, she was changed 5 years ago. She was 18 years old. Jake was changed 6 years ago. Catherine or Ima [she hates Catherine/Immanuel coz' its long, she thinks it's a waste of energy and time. That why she would like to be called Ima.] Ima was changed coz' she knew about our secret by accident. When he saw Anton in our residence back then. We asked if she can just hide it but she insisted, she wants to become one of us. Now, my siblings fell in love at girt sight6. Cheesy I know but they do look good together like my parents.

Now, about me. I should be 38 years old by now but because of the circumstances that happened before. I'm stuck at 18 [which is okay coz' its all girls dream right?] I can control anything and everything, a person or anything you can think of! In short I have a Control power. My life is almost perfect… no half perfect... Because when he left me half of my life is taken away from me.

**-END-**

* * *

Comments/reviews is well appreciated! pls do so. i'll be very glad!


	4. ready to go

**Guys. Sorry! I know it took me so long. And my VALID reasons are: first- I had dengue and I was confined for a week. Second- because of my absents I needed to cope with the stuff at school and it was a haywire! We have a LOT of exams, projects, reports and I have make up Exams, Long test, and quizzes. Lastly my parents won't allow me to comp. while there's school yeah coz' of my absentees again. Hayyy…**

Now, my family and I are going to visit a friend of our parents from way, way back. My dad told me that he met this family when he worked in a hospital in Alaska. But before, there are only three of them, now they are a large coven/family like us.

"Bella can you be a little faster?? We are going to be FREAKN' L-A-T-E!!" Ima was shouting. Calling me.

"Okay! I'm almost done!" I answered while looking at the mirror. Checking if I mixed and matched my clothes properly.

I'm wearing a bluish skinny jean, white chucks and a light blue fitted hoddie. I let my hair long brown hair fall down. It's wavy when I don't brush it, which is okay because it gives a certain aura that I'm a good girl gone a little bad kinda feeling. Y'know?? That's why I left my hair like that coz' I'm not in a good mood and I'm too lazy to brush my hair.

"hah! There all done!" I said

"good! Your 5 sec late! ughh! What am I gonna do to you? Seriously, you yold me to time you for 2 mins. But then you're late!" Ima said, wow. She's pissed I thought to myself. I like it when she gets angry. Hehe . she scrunch her nose when she's angry or pissed. She looks like a 5 year old kid. I just smiled to her and said.

"okay. okay. I'm here now. What's the rush anyway? We have eternity for heavens sake."

"Girls! Before you start anything that would take us longer. Go down here, so that we can go now" Jake called from downstairs

Both of us answered "Coming!"

After that we went to the car and I drove to nowhere if I could say that. :|

We used my mom's 2009 Ferrari F149. The color black one. My dad bought it as a gift for my mom. My siblings and I used my brother's 2009 Acura TL. It's a silver car that we super love to drive because it is very comfortable.


	5. siblings in one car

**Enjoy even if it's short. :D**

Ugh… I'm super bothered by these lovebirds. I'm stuck with them coz' my mom's car is just a two sitter. How uncomfortable to stay with them. Smooching like there is no tomorrow. Seriously are they forgetting we have eternity and I'M HERE? Hay… they are like newly weds.

"Oh! Stop guys! Get a room!" I complained

"Bella there is no room here, if you find one, tells us. Okay?" Jake said

"You are like newly weds AGAIN! You two are disgustingly…disgusting…" I made an action as if I'm going to puke

"Awww… isn't that cute honey we're like newly weds again?" Ima said then she kissed the tip of Jake's nose. I made a face when she did that.

"Yes it is! But you're cutter!" Jake answered.

"Stop guys! Stop kissing. I mean Making Out! And talking at the same time! I'm not here to be you're chuffer!" I wined.

"Sister dear, aren't you used to it yet?" asked Ima.

"No! Never!" I shouted

"Okay, we will stop" Jake gave a sigh.

"Thank…" he cut me of "For NOW" he continued while grinning.

"ughhh… okay! Whatever!"

After a couple of minutes, we talked about normal stuff like Fashion [w/c I'm okay with now. I don't love it, I can just bare with it] and our funny stories which I have a LOT.

**-THE END-**

Hey! I hope its okay. Sooo sooorrryyyyy I didn't published frequently. I'm just really busy. and yeah… HOPE YOU CAN COMMENT BAD/GOOD is OKAY with me.!!!


	6. super models

We stopped in a gas station coz' my mom forgotten to tank her car.

"Mom, you're sooo Funny! You forgotten to tank your car! Haha" Jake said between his laughter

"Honey, yes I did. It's so embarrassing." My mom said while putting her hand on her face.

"Mom, its okay you entertained us anyway." Ima tried to comfort our mother. "besides, you look hot here in the gas station." My mom smiled

"I bet dad is turned on by your forgetfulness today"

If mom can blush I bet she will be bright red by now.

"Yes I am" My dad said while he gave my mom a peck on her cheek.

"Well mom, you should always do this. Forgetting and stuff. You're not just entertaining us but you're turning dad on." I said while beating a smile.

How funny is that?? A vampire w/ a frk'n good memory forgotten to remember such thing.

While waiting for the car to be full. We planned to go inside the store, to do fun things!! But the people around us think that we're super stars.

The guys drooling while the girls glaring at us.

What a funny scene!

The thought we're filming, Looking for cameras and staffs around us.

Smiling like Idiots.

One of the guys even asked for our signature. Haha, he also asked Ima's number. Which is a wrong move; Jake bullied him and owned Ima.

Hah! Humans are crazy!

If you want me to add something just give me a comment.

COMMENT GUYS!


	7. sea of hope, land of despair

After we finished filling up mom's car. We continued our way to my parent's friend.

My mom said that they are a nice family. They are planning on staying with them for a while. That means me and my siblings needs to live there too.

While driving, Ima asked me to open the radio. And I did. "There madam" I said

"Thank you sister dear" She pouted her lips as if going to kiss me.

"Eww. Don't go that far honey dear. I don't want to see you kiss other people. Especially girls" Anton said

"Sorry love" then Ima gave him a light peck in the cheek

"GUYS!"

After that, I changed the channel of the radio coz' the vj was talking like a horse in a barn.

I laughed when I heard the song, so was my siblings.

I kissed a girl

By Katy Perry

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl – Ima joined in.

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal it's innocent

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chopstick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend, don't mind it – Ima looked at Anton as if she's hiding something from him.

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

After that, the next song was something that I do not want to hear. Something that when I listen to it. I remember my past. My fairy tale like past that doest have a happy ending its like a tragedy. Not a romance.

How Could an Angel Break My Heart Lyrics

Toni Braxton

I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me

How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart

.

.

.

My face was pained. I know. I cannot stop it. I cannot stop it. The blur past of mine. Faded to black. My dreams vanished. The sun that shines on me ran away like a scared puppy. My sea of hope evaporated and left a land of despair. Such a dark place to live in. I thought to myself before I heard my sister calling me and asking if…

"Are you okay?? You look in pain??"

"Ahh, yeah. I just remember something"

"I see, well... What is it?" she asked

"I don't… I can't" I said

"Bella. You can say anything to us, you know? We're at your back. Always" Anton said with a small smile

I smiled at them in the mirror.

"Hay…. It can't be helped. I told you before that I had a boyfriend right?' They nodded with interest and curiosity in their eyes

"He's name is Edward. Edward Cullen. He's a… He's a vampire"

They were shocked. They tried to cover it but I can see it in their eyes.

Ima encouraged me to continue and I did.

"He has a family, a coven actually. They are so nice to me. He's father is Carlisle a doctor like dad. Esme is very nice and like mom you can sense the motherly vibe from her. Rosalie, she's like a goddess but she doest like me that much. Emmett her mate is like my long lost brother you see. He always plays jokes on me but when you need a protector or a clown. He's there and will be happy to serve you. Jasper can feel people's emotion. He's nice too. He likes to anger Emmett and they always gamble. Alice is his mate, she can see the future, and well they are an odd couple" I said

Anton asked "why?"

"Alice is a Fashion/shoppaholic/dressup/makeup girl I've known. She's LOUD and jasper is well… not."

"Ohh… yeah weird couple, weird couple" Anton agreed

"What about Edward?" Ima asked. I nearly smashed the tree when I was about to turn right.

"Oopps… sorry" I apologized

"It's okay. No harm done." Ima said while anton smiled

"He's like a Greek god. He's handsome, smart, and good at sports, pianist, and gentlemen. He's a package"

"A good one" Ima said

"I bet you look good together. Especially now." She continued

I gave her a half smile "I think we didn't look good. Have you seen me before? I was a wreck. I really didn't know what he saw in me back then."

"Why did you break up?" Anton was having a hard time asking

"He-he [I laughed dryly] he doesn't love me anymore. He moved away" I said looking in front while suppressing the sob in my throat.

"Huh? Weird. He doesn't love you? How dare he! Hurt my little – I mean older sister's feelings!" Anton was heated up and I can only smile at him

Ima smiled to both of us with apologic eyes

"Let's just drop the topic 'kay?" she said

We nodded and Ima turned the radio off and Anton whistled a song that I don't know the name but it's very calming.

**FIN**

**

* * *

GUYS! comment! suggestion!  
**


End file.
